Depressions Rainbow
by Ronai
Summary: "Why do you hurt yourself flea?" Eyes turning sharply towards the blonde, the raven let out an almost sinister chuckle; "Don't you think asking me that is a bit hypocritical Shizu-Chan?" "No, I do it to protect the people I love...So let me protect you."


Fill from Drrrkink =)

Original Prompt;

Preferably in an alternate universe, Shizuo and Izaya are each admitted to a psyche ward for self-harming and depression.

Izaya cuts himself with his knife or heats it and burns himself with it.

Shizuo lets out his anger by physically injuring himself (i.e. Bashing his head into things, punching things when he's angry etc)

They both meet, be it as roommates or otherwise, and become friends, helping each other cope, then (hopefully) progressing into a relationship.

* * *

...

..

.

Sitting in his room hands clasped tightly together, the young brunette sat gently rocking himself back and forth on his bed. Muttering sweet nothings to himself as his eyes unconsciously twitched from thought.

_'Dirty, you're so dirty…your skin is clean, too clean…why is it so clean? Red…it need's red, you need blood, the Iron like smell, the pain, the sting as the blade digs deeper…you're disgusting…'_

Shuddering at the image of cutting himself the man shuddered, an evil grin on his face, only to fall seconds later as someone knocked on his door, looking up his eyes held a hazy, drugged up appearance as he smiled psychotically at his 'guest';

"Ahh Konoko-san… You're ten minutes late."

Hearing this, the dark haired woman smirked before stepping in, the familiar, small white cup in one hand, a jug of water in the other;

"It always amazes me how you keep such perfect track of the time when you don't have a clock."

Moving onto the floor, the man smirked as he flopped onto his side. Arms sprawled across the floor almost mimicking a dog;

"I'm not taking it~"

Watching the man, the woman sighed deeply before bending down;

"I know you're not happy about this new medication. But, your doctor has prescribed it to you from now on. He's also instructed me to do a proper check to make sure you swallow it. We're not risking what happened last time."

Rolling his eyes the man turned once again so his back was facing her; nearly 6 weeks on and they still, kept reminding him about how he hid all the pills he was given, thus hindering his so called 'recovery' even further…

"I don't want to take any drugs that freak Shinra prescribes me, he doesn't understand anything…what I have is not an illness…it's a hobby."

Shaking her head Konoko raised a hand and gently turned the man so they could make eye contact;

"Please Izaya-kun, for me?"

Looking at her hand the man frowned as the obnoxiously pink pill sat in plain sight…he didn't want it…he hated how it made him feel;

"They make me feel sick…"

"That's because your body hasn't got used to it yet. It's the same as it was with the fluoxetine…I promise your body will adjust to the paroxetine quickly. All you have to do; is keep to the scheduled dosages."

Growling Izaya yanked his shoulder free; she was beginning to get on his nerves now;

"I'm NOT taking it!"

"Izaya if you get aggressive with me I will have you sedated."

"Then leave me alone!"

Shaking her head Konoko stood. There was no use in continuing the conversation at this point, Izaya could be stubborn as a mule at times, and due to the medication, his temper would rapidly flare up and down without warning, and one thing she did not want. Was an angry Izaya…;

"I'm scheduling you an appointment with your guidance counsellor…and, your therapist. I'll be back in a few hours to try again."

With that said the woman began making her way to the door, suddenly stopping as a thought crossed her mind;

"Oh! Before I forget, you'll have a new roommate by the end of the day; please don't do to him what you did to the last one…"

Then with a final glance, she was gone. Hearing the lock click Izaya sighed before standing and flopping back onto his bed, an evil smirk playing at his lips;

"Ah a new roommate, fun so fun…I hope his temper is as bad as the last ones. Broken bones feel so good…so good~"

Eyes fixed on the ceiling, Izaya let out a pleasured filled sigh. Every memory he held of pain, never failed to arouse him…but, he still felt empty…

He needed more…

* * *

"Morning therapy is at nine am, it's optional to whether or not you attend, but keep in mind every day you miss could extend your final stay. You're allowed in your room whenever you want, however, you _will_ be checked on a very regular basis-"

Her heels clacked annoyingly against the floor as she spoke, her dark brown hair pulled back in a tight bun that bounced slightly every step she took, as her hips swayed in perfect time. She also stood tall; perhaps an inch or two taller than him…then there was her general posture; that alone cast an intimidating glow that made the blonde wish he was anywhere but here with her…

Intimidation causes defence…defence equals rash thinking and attacks…

"The only time rooms are closed is during meals. If you don't feel well and it results in not wanting to eat you MUST inform a nurse. Are we clear Heiwajima-kun?"

Following the woman down the pristine white hall the blonde haired man now labelled by the woman as Heiwajima-kun let out a small growl;

"So basically, it's follow these fucked up rules, or we'll keep you longer?"

Damn it, he didn't get on well with people like this…

"Language…smoking breaks are allowed, however. You must wait till the nurses notify you of them. You _cannot_ go out on your own; and lighters are extremely prohibited for patients."

Rolling his eyes Shizuo groaned; he didn't like this place one bit…and there was one thing that irked him;

"Last time I was a 2, what am I this time?"

Turning to him the woman frowned, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows arching almost as perfectly as the shape, as she processed his question;

"A 4, as I'm sure you can guess this means you WILL, be supervised at all times as you are a high endangerment risk. Not only to yourself, but others as well, now let's continue."

Swiping her card through a heavily locked door, the woman moved so she could hold it open, ushering the blonde inside.

"Your roommate is also a 4 so that way checks can be made at the same time. This also means you will be taken to eat meals at the same time. So, how you react with each other will depend on how many nurses will escort you there."

Nodding, Shizuo sighed as the final door of freedom closed; "Dare I ask what my roommate has wrong with him?"

"Sociopathic tendencies, multiple suicide attempts, chronic self-harmer and he also suffer's from severe depression along with an obsession over the colour red."

Hearing this Shizuo chuckled a bit. This was certainly a new one;

"A depressed sociopath…? That's not something you hear every day."

"No, I guess it's not. Anyway, this is where I leave you in the nurse's capable hands. Good luck and try to turn things around this time."

With that said the woman briskly handed over his file to the waiting nurse, then without a single glance in his direction, left the ward…the clack of her heels slowly disappearing down the halls, all the while Shizuo's body filled with dread.

This was it now…He was back…

...

..

.

"Heiwajima-kun, welcome back, I heard rumours about your return, but I'll be honest I didn't believe them until now…"

Turning Shizuo gave a faint smile. Finally a familiar face…

"Hey Mikado…nice to see this shithole's changed so much…"

Hearing the words the dark haired male laughed, as he gave a small nod of agreement.

"Ah anyway" Removing his bag from his back the held it out to the blue eyed raven; "let's get this damn bag check over and done with…"

Smiling Mikado walked over and with gentle hands took the blonde's dark brown back pack, then quietly went through it, removing all the prohibited items inside, before carefully checking every single pocket and seam on the spare clothes and pyjama's the blonde brought, it seemed to go on forever, then finally the dark haired man looked up and smiled;

"All done, I'll put your cigarettes in the back room…but I'm afraid you can't keep these items in your room…"

Looking at the items Mikado was pointing to Shizuo raised a brow;

"I was allowed to bring playing cards a writing book and crappy kids crayons like that last time…"

Sending the blonde a sympathetic look, Mikado sighed softly;

"Sorry Heiwajima-kun, but this time you're on a 4…plus, your roommate is a self-harmer, and trust me when I say this, he'll use anything to make himself bleed."

"You think I'd let him touch my stuff?"

Gulping Mikado flushed he was beginning to get nervous, and that was never a good thing!

"No, but…please Heiwajima-kun…I'm only going by the rules…"

Growling Shizuo swiftly grabbed his bag of the desk;

"Whatever…which one of these shit holes is my room this time…"

"Ah follow me!"

* * *

Watching the birds fly from his window Izaya sighed, he really wished someone would just shoot one of them, that way he could watch it fall and gather blood beneath…

"Ah life is so cruel to me…all I want is a bit of red…"

Flopping onto his back he sighed. A new roommate…a new person to play with…a new mind to break…a new weapon to use in harming his body…

Chuckling Izaya smiled darkly, he always had prided himself on his ability at turning even the gentlest of hearts into his toys…

His last roommate suffered from a split personality disorder, so Izaya waited until he was deemed as a near full recovery. Then…he re-created that split personality, and made sure it was something he wanted…he loved when he would snap and his beloved 'Roppi' would come out and play~

He loved how he would scream his hatred for humans as he hit him over and over, even going so far as to tip Izaya's bed on top of his wrist, effectively breaking it…he loved that pain so much…and he loved how it intensified as the nurses pulled it around, smiling at the memory he brought his arms up to hug himself.

Pain was the ultimate medicine in his eyes…it was his drug, and he was lethally addicted to it~

"Here we are Heiwajima-kun!"

Looking towards the door, Izaya smirked before quickly getting up and running to stand beside it; trying his hardest not to chuckle, as it opened and Mikado walked in with a young blonde haired man.

It didn't seem to overly concern Mikado that the raven wasn't in sight as he turned towards the blonde and smiled;

"Seems your roommate is out at the moment Heiwajima-kun, but don't worry, dinner is in half an hour so you can meet each other then-"

"Miiiikaaaadoooo that hurts~ aren't I supposed to be under 'constant supervision' by now I could've slipped out of here and potentially killed myself~"

Jumping at the voice Mikado turned towards the door a startled look in his eyes as he addressed the dark haired man in front of him;

"Orihara-kun, it's not nice to make people jump like that…um…anyway… this is your new roommate, Heiwajima Shizuo-kun!"

Looking at the raven, Shizuo frowned;

"You piss me off."

* * *

End of chapter 1.

Chapter two will be up soon~


End file.
